The Forbidden Love
by CringyAnd4evahAlone
Summary: Raven ( my OC) was born a hybrid. Her mother was a warlock and her father was a dragon. Her parents were killed when she was 11 because It is well own everywhere that hybrids are forbidden. Raven had learned how to hide her dragon side with the magic from her mother. No one knows for now...
1. Prologue

Raven has been working at the orfanige for two years now. She barely made any money, but she loved working with the little kids.

She was 17 now, almost always wearing a grey t-short, with black ripped leggings and, a black and white tyedye zip up sweater. Raven was slowly dying by the year, she was starving and just barely getting enough food. She was really close with a young, 8 year old girl named Frisk. She was very nice, and gave Raven the food she didn't want.

Raven was sitting in Frisk's room with her when she said " Hey Frisk, can you keep a secret?" Frisk brushed the short brown hair out of her face and said while looking at Raven, "Yea, what is it?!" clearly very excited. "Well, you know about the storys of the monsters and humans living together already right?" Raven said looking back at Frisk with her green human eyes. "yes!!" Frisk exclaimed. "JUST TELL ME" "Alright alright, well my parents were a human, and a monster. " Raven said looking away. "HOLY SUGER COOKIES, REALLY?!" Frisk yelled. "Woah, calm down there. It's true watch this" Raven said as she glowed a lime green color and grew two dark brown and green dragon wings, a tail and two horns that curved a little at the ends. She opened her eyes and saw Frisk's face. "oh my god, you have POWERS." Frisk said amazed. "Yesssss, I do" Raven said, hissing the S in the answer. She saw her self in the mirror on the wall in the corner. She had forgotten what she had looked like. She had green dragon scales starred across her face, mostly where her dragon parts where. "Thanks Frisk" Raven said. "For what?" Frisk questioned. "For being a little booger" Raven laughed.

( Author Chan~ Thx 4 reading the prolong! I am making more chapters soon! Σ―(〃ω〃) )


	2. Chapter 1

The Falling.

Raven woke up at 9 o'clock in the morning. She slept in Frisk's room in the corner on the extra bed. She look around for her friend and didn't see her. "Where on earth did she go?" Raven said getting up and putting on bed old black and white shoes. She walked to the "Food court" as Frisk like to call it. Raven remembered that Frisk when to hang out with her friends last night, so she went to ask them were she had gone. Raven arrived at there table and sat down. "Mornin' Ya'll seen where Frisk went?" Nora and Victor look at Raven. Nora looked away and Victor said, "uhh, we don't know.. " clearly not telling the truth. "Where is she?" Raven said, the tiniest bit more intimidating. "Well, she kinda tripped and... " Nora said, trailing off. "Just tell me, I won't be mad" Raven said. "She fell into the Mt Ebott." Victor said, a little forcefully. "WHAT, WHY DID- oh, that's fine. Everything is good and dandy. She'll probably be back soon." Raven said, trying to keep her promise. "You all stay here alright?" Raven said running out the door. She ran up to the top of Mt Ebott and stopped. Breathing heavy she looked into the huge hole. "Holy shit, how is she going to survive that?!" Raven said to her self. She was freaking out over the hole and started crying. "She's gone, she's GONE" she said hiding her face in her hands. "I lost everything again I need to jus-" Raven stopped her self. She could feel warmth coming out of the hole. "Is that cinnamon?..." she said smelling the air. "the monsters are done there still aren't they?" Raven said. She is OK. If they are done there still, they would have helped her, right?" Raven said. She sat there all day and smelled cinnamon and butterscotch. She knew that Frisk would be OK, she was so nice she would live. Right?...

( Author Chan~ OMG I'm only on chapter one. This is gonna take foreverrrrrrr. Well, hope u enjoyed it so far!! Cya soon! )


	3. Chapter 2

The Meeting.

It had been a week since Frisk had gone missing. Raven explained why Frisk wasn't at the orfanige and everyone had been banned from going outside without a adult. Raven was still Aloud outside, so everyday she sat next to the hole where her friend had fallen down. She was sitting in the shade next to the hole reading about the monsters. "Wow, they were amazing," Raven said. She heard a loud sound, quite like a bang. She jumped to her feet and looked around wildly. "Raven!!" a young voice had called out. "Frisk?!" Raven yelled running to the voice. It was Frisk, she had a stick in her hand and a bandana with abbs scribbled on. "Oh your OK!" Raven said as she hugged Frisk. "Yeah! I'm fine. I have something to show you!" Frisk said as she pushed Raven out of the hug. "Follow me!" Frisk said as she ran into the woods. Raven ran after her, and abruptly stopped. There were things- no monsters behind her. Frisk was smiling as one of them started to put his hand of her solder. He was a skeleton?! With a blue hoodie and basket ball shorts on. Raven's eyes turned into slits and she ran to the monster. She grabbed his neck and pinned him down, his hands quickly went his neck, trying to pry her grip. She looked into his eyes and bared her teeth. She growled and, hesitanted. She saw that he was like her, also a monster. He was looking into her eyes also and stopped trying to pry her hands.

~Sans POV~

He reached out for Frisk to put his hand on her solder with he was suddenly on the ground. There was a human pinning him down! He grabbed at her hands and his left eye lit up, but only for a moment. He saw her face. She had weird eyes that looked kinda like a dragon eye. He loved to study the old monsters that died out a long time ago. He saw her teeth, her canine teeth where Sharper than Frisk's teeth. Maybe when humans mature there eyes and teeth look weird. Then suddenly she stopped choking him and hesitated. Her face softened and she look as if she wasn't very human. She seemed like she related with him, but he wasn't sure what she was thinking. "RAVEN! Stop, there my friends!!" Frisk yelled while she ran towards him and the human called "Raven".

~Raven POV~

She looked at Frisk and her eyes relaxed, they where small cat like slits before. She quickly got of of him and backed away. Looking at all of the others. There were two huge goat people? A taller skeleton, a fish thing, a dinosaur thing, and a flower smiling and trying not to laugh. She looked at Frisk who had just helped the shorter skeleton up. He walked over to, his brother she assumed and stopped, separating her from him. She put a hand on Frisk's shoulder, trying to show that she was protecting her. Frisk brushed her away and went to the monsters. "This is Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Torel, Asgore and, Flowey" She said pointing to each on as she said there names. She picked up the flower pot and looked at Raven. "See? They are nice!" She said trying to show that they were nice. Raven shoke her head and ran back into the orfanige. She waited for Frisk, and of couse she snuck in with her new friends. Frisk grabbed food for them, when they were all eating and talking, Raven grabbed Frisk Into a corner out of there earshot. "Frisk, why did you set them free?!" Raven whispered. "Well, they all helped me and where very nice. So I let them out!" Frisk said, like it was obvious. "No, Don't you know what they did to humans and hybrid alike?" Raven said whisper yelled now. "I know! but they are nice now, don't you see?" Frisk said. "THEY KILLED MY PARENTS" Raven yelled, making the monsters turn there heads in surprise. She started tearing up and ran out of the room. Frisk told everybody that is was fine. Raven started crying outside next to the door to the underground. "There going to kill me to if they find out what I am." she said.

~Sans POV~

"heya frisk? can i talk to you?" Sans said when most of his friends where asleep. "Sure Sans, what is it?" Frisk said. "you're, friend here seem pretty mad when you let us free, is therea reason for that?" sans said. "Well, she is a little bit. Different from most people." Frisk said, trying to keep something hidden. "alright, night kiddo" sans said as Frisk went to her bed. He looked out the window and started to think. _"do most humans look like her? Frisk looks nothing like Raven. So that means there not related. Why is she so protective of Frisk? Why does her eyes look like a dragon's eyes? Is She even human?..."_~The next day~

~Raven POV~

The monsters woke up and started walking around the city, introducing them self's and talking to humans. Raven followed Frisk, making sure the new company didn't even touch her. On the news the head story was "Monsters Are Returning! Welcome!" So allall of the humans where perfectly happywith this. great. Raven started talking to them, avoiding Sans. She still felt horrible for trying to kill him. As any person would. A few weeks later and the monsters and humans are getting along! The government released most of the laws for the monsters. But a few still remain, Like no hybrids, no imbreeding with them. Boring things like that. Raven had learned how to hide her dragon side from the monsters now much better than before. She still rememberd what they did to her family, but started letting it go. And she still avoided Sans at all costs.

( Author Chan~ Sry this is taking so long, I want this as detailed as possible. So if u like this so far, plz review!! Have fun reading! (•ω•) )


	4. Chapter 3

The First Glance.

It had been around 3 months since the monsters had arrived. Raven was pretty good friends with most of them, thanks to Frisk. She didn't really talk to Sand that often, she had apologized for what she had done. And in her eyes, they were friends now. The skeleton brothers had moved to a three bedroom house. Torel and Asgore moved into a 2 bedroom house, and Alphys moved into a apartment, same with Undyne. Torel had adopted Frisk, so she lived with her now. Raven was fired from the orhange, so she had very little money. ( Now if you remember, Raven was pretty much starving when she did have a job, now she doesn't have one soooo...) Raven woke up in her cave, in was hidden vines so know one knows where she lived. Raven got a job at Grillby's, she was a waitress. She had almost no job experience so it was a miracle that Frisk said she would help her out. Raven had been working there for a week now, she ddid pretty good. She cleaned the tables and chose songs on the jukebox, and other things that a waitress does. The only thing that Raven didn't enjoy is that "apparently" Sans really liked going there. Raven had a slight feeling that Frisk was trying to get her to talk to Sans more.

~Sans POV~

He went to Grillby's and sat in a booth again, he just liked them more now... And waited for Raven to take his order. Raven walked over to him and glared. "I shouldn't be saying this about the food but, it's not the healthiest thing in the world." Raven said smirking. Sans chuckled and ordered the usual. Fries with ketchup. Raven laughed and went to place the order. Sans felt his face get a little bit warmer as she left. _"no sans, don't think about her like that. you barely talk to her. haha bear-ely.__no, stay focused and act normal she's comin" _Raven walked over with the fries and a ketchup bottle with his name on it, in Grillby's hand writing. He said thanks and she left. Sans was thinking about ways to get her to talk. _"maybe we all could go somewhere tomorrow, papy would like that. " he thought. _Sans left after a while and fell asleep on the couch in his new home.

~The Next Day~

~Raven POV~

She woke up, got ready for the day and started to make some breakfast when she got a text.

sans: **hey, paps wants to meet up at our place frisk is comin**Raven: **fine, I'm coming.**"goddammit sans. " Raven said putting on her shoes. A couple minutes later she was at the door.

knock knock* Raven knocked on the door and waited. "heya" sans said as he let her in. Raven sat down, sans sat down next to her. "papyrus is grabbing frisk right now" he said. Raven pulled out her phone and checked it. She noticed that sans's face was kinda blue. "Are you all right? Your turning blue" She said. He looked a little surprised and said "im still getting used to the tempter here. " he said. The rest of the 3 minutes where just dead silence. Then Papyrus and Frisk walked in. "HI RAVEN, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE SURPRISE?!" Papyrus said. "What?" Raven said looking at sans. "oh, we're going somewhere today I think. " he said. "Where?" Raven said. "undyne and alphys are picking us up" sans said. "Yay! I'm so excited!" Frisk said to Papyrus. "ME TO!"

~Time skip brought to you by ME~

They had been in the fucking mall for 3 _HOURS._ Raven was getting real tired so was Papyrus. He volunteered to go start the car and left. Papy walked out side and was trying to remember where Undyne had parked when 3 humans walked up to him. "hey, idiot. Where did you get your clothes, _underground." _The guy in the middle said. They all started laughing. Papy laughed and said " NO, MY BROTHER MADE THIS FOR ME!" they all laughed harder then the guy to the right said "Steletor called and asked for his voice back" Then Papyrus stopped laughing. _"They are making fun of me, wait did sans say to do?" _Papyrus looked them in the eye and made a joke about them, they stopped laughing. "I guess the little monster got a brain finaly" the guy on the left said. "HEY, THATS NOT NICE. " Papyrus said frowning. "Oh yea!? Did dat hurt yowr feewings?" the guy in the middle said. "I know what hurts more. " he said and punched Papyrus. He fell to the ground and started bleeding from the mouth. The gang laughed as one of them pulled out a hammer. Papyrus covered his face as one of them started to aim. The sliding doors opened and a weird noice flew right over Papyrus's head. He peeked between his fingers and gasped. Raven stood there with a green glow emanating from her fingers as she said "You wanna try that again Mother fuckers?"

( Author Chan~ Woah I can swear like a boss. Plz leave a comment if u are enjoying so far! \\(-ㅂ-)/ )


	5. Chapter 4

The Broken One.

Raven's eyes turned into slits and she Hissed "Get the fuck away from him" They looked at her and one of them said "WTF are you going to do about it bitch?" Raven barred her teeth and said "I will put you idiots in the fucking hospital if I have to" She glowed a lime green color and turned into her half dragon form. She pounced onto the guy closest to Papyrus and slashed at his neck making him bleed. She got kicked off

of him and she fell to the ground. Raven's tail spikes shot at the guy who had the hammer and he fell to the ground to. She looked around for the last gang member when a really loud bang noise was quickly followed with a sharp pain in her stomach. She was just shot in the chest. A horrible pain followed the bullet, she had just been stabbed in the leg. Raven screamed and turned into a full dragon. She spit vemon onto two of them and they guys ran. One stayed and jumped onto her neck. She roared and clenched her jaw as she was stabbed in the neck and right eye. She threw him off into his other friends and they all ran away. The doors opened when she was next to Papyrus trying to heal him. She heard them, turned around with tears running down her face. They started to try to fight her but she slowly turned back into her human form. She fell over cluching her neck in pain. Her "friends" all went over to papyrus, but he pushed them away. He lifted up Raven and started crying. Raven opened her eyes and meated Sans's eyes. She tried to say "I didn't do it" but her neck squirted out blood.

~Sans POV~

"did you guys hear that?" he said. "That was a gun shot" Frisk said. "papy and raven are out there" Sans said starting for the door. They all followed sans and made it out side. A dragon was standing over papyrus, and he was bleeding from the mouth. "_holy shit, dragon's are real, and one is trying to kill papyrus!" _Sans ran over with his eyes glowing blue and started to summon his gaster blasters when it turned around and looked at him, tears running down it's face. Sans stopped and so did the others. The dragon slowly turned back into Raven. She fell to the ground, bleeding from her neck. Sans walked over to papyrus trying to get him away. Papyrus pushed him away and picked up Raven and started crying. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. she started to say something that sounded like "I didn't do I-" but she fell uncaucuses. Papyrus layed her down and turned to sans. He had faint steaks of blood down his chin. He hugged him. Sans's mind started going insane. "_she is a hybrid, did she hurt papyrus? how does she look like a human? is she dead? if so, did papyrus hurt her? what the hell happened?" _Later that night they were all in the hospital, papyrus was being checked out, And Raven was not waking up. Sans was thinking about what papy had told him. "SHE HURT THE BAD GUYS, THEY WERE NOT NICE SANS. SHE HEALED ME, SHE IS OK RIGHT?" they still wouldn't let papyrus see Raven. Almost everyone thought that Raven was trying to kill papyrus. Accept Frisk, Torel and, Sans. He believed that Raven wouldn't hurt him. Right?...

~A week later~

"she has the pulse of someone awake, but she hasn't even opened her eyes yet." The doctor said to Sans and Papyrus. "can you please just keep a close eye on her?" Sans said looking at Raven's door to her room. "WHEN WILL SHE WAKE UP?" Papyrus said to the doctor. "We don't know sir, we can only wait." Later when they were watching a movie, Sans got a call from the doctors office. "Excuse me sir, but have you been in contact with Raven recently?" The doctor said. "um, no. she is in a coma" sans said, a little worried. "Well, she is missing and all she left is this." He sent sans a picture of a piece of paper with a odd looking drawing of a cave with, vines? on it. Sans had seen this cave about a 10 minute walk from the underground exit. Sans hung up and started for the door. "BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Papy said. "just, grabbing something" sans said as he closed the door. "_oh shit, why did she pick the worst cave to run to." _A few minutes later he made it to the entrance. He peeked between the vines and saw Raven with one hand where the gunshot wound was, and the other hand was on her wounded neck. She had her wings outstretched like she never stretched them out before. Her tail was holding a human anatomy book open for her to read. It looked hard because there was a huge scar over her right eye. He stepped on a branch and she quickly turned her head and hissed. Raven walked over to her "door" and saw sans, she hesitanted. Sans, out of instinct turned her soul blue and held her up in the air. She turned into her full dragon form and embers started to fall out of her mouth. She snarled as sans noticed something. He had studied dragons for a while and all of the drawing portrayed them a little differently them how Raven looked. She looked really thin compared to the dragon's in the books. She also was a little slower than she was with Papyrus. Almost as if she had no energy anymore. She growled and hissed as she clenched her abdomen. She Flapped her wings and the tip hit sans's hand and she dropped to the ground. Raven turned back into the half dragon form and sat down hissing. "Well great, I try to leave this horrible city. And I get attacked by a Halloween decoration" Sans laughed at the joke. "why are you leaving?" he said. "Well, my existence is illegal. I was accused of attempted murder. And all of my "friends" now all hate me." She said starting for the door with her backpack on. Sans stopped her and she hissed. "Dont tell me otherwise." I already know the truth. I would never hurt Papyrus" Raven said, extending her wings to take off. "we just assumed you were.." sans said. "Check the security camera footage" Raven said as she jumped of the cliff and we toward the exit to the underground.

"I should have checked that sooner" sans said as he walked back home.

( I have two favorites!! Thank u all so far for reading so far, hope you are enjoying!)


End file.
